The harvesting of leafy produce, such as lettuce, typically involves the use of a sharpened cutting implement of some type to cut the produce head from the remainder of the produce body. In the past, the cutting implement was typically a sharp knife. More recently, automated harvesting devices of various types have been employed, utilizing a band-saw type of cutting implement. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/207,779, filed Jul. 14, 2003, in the name of the applicants herein, relates to one type of harvesting apparatus and method utilizing a band-saw type of cutting implement.
There are certain limitations associated with prior art apparatuses and methods. The utilization of a sharpened cutting implement can be hazardous to workers operating in the vicinity thereof, and harvesting accidents do occur. Additionally, in the event the blade rusts or is otherwise not kept sufficiently clean, there is a risk of contamination of the harvested produce, and indeed the spreading of contamination from one plant to another. Still further, the use of a blade as a harvesting tool tends to “milk” the harvested produce, reducing shelf-life.
A need therefore exists for a harvesting apparatus and method that, among other things, eliminates the need for a sharpened cutting implement, including the risks of accident and contamination associated therewith, and that reduces “milking.” The present invention addresses this need and provides other, related, advantages.